Figurines
Due to heavy promtional efforts, Crypton Future Media is so far the only studio to produce figures of their Vocaloids. It is unknown if other studios will take up this approach in the future, but has been proven to be part of Crypton's success at selling its Vocaloids. Standard Miku Append Was produced as part of promtion of the Miku Append voicebanks. The figure is based on the boxart for the append software. Its release date was 30th of April. Information Toeto right|thumb|The Toeto figure Was a soft Vinyl figure based on the Luka "Toeto" song. Meltdown Hard-R.K.mix Rin thumb|right|Meltdown Rin Is a figure based on the Meltdown version of Rin. It is 1/8 scale, 21 cm in height and made by Max Factory and set to be sold in August 2010 World is Mine Miku Is a figurine based on Princess Miku from the song + video "World is Mine". As with the Black ★ Rock Shooter figurine, its release date was set back to December 2009 due to qualitity release issues. The frame comes in dark or light coloured. Tako Luka Charm Were 3 charms sold serperately based ont he Octopus Luke character "Tako Luka". VN02 Miku VN02 Miku is by Max Factory and set to be released June 2010 at a price of 12,800 yen.More Details Nendoroid Nendoroid Puchi thumb|right|Fake Miku Hatsune Nendoroid Puchi (left) and real (right) Was a collection of figurines released by the Good Smile Company. It contained the following offical characters and famous fancharacters: *Miku Hatsune *Kaito *Meiko *Rin Kagamine *Len Kagamine *Luka Megurine *Neru Akita *Haku Yowane *Meiko Sakine *Saihate Miku Hachune Miku was also included as a secret character. Counterfeit figures were also reported to have been seen. The counterfeits have obivous colour faults and quality issues. Counterfeits reported Nendoriod Plus Plush A series of Plushies produced of characters and had wire frames so they could be posed. So far the following have been or are due to be released: *Kaito *Megurine Luka *Meiko *Kagamine Len *Kagamine Rin Len, Rin and Kaito's Plushies had their release dates pushed fforward from December 28th 2009 to December 24th 2009. Nendoriod Snow Miku figure Was sold exclusively at the on February 7th, 2010 - Wonder Festival 2010 Winter event at 3,000 yen from the Good Smile company. 1,500 units were sold with a maxium of 2 per person. Made to order figures from are set to be sold in Jun 2010. Snow Miku Snow Miku Nendoroid Puchi Sold by the Good Smile company as part of their "VOCALOID SEASON COLLECTION ～SNOW SONGS～" collection and was bundled with the CD and was limited to 10,000 copies only. Snow Miku Puchi Nendoroid Plus Pull-Back Vehicles A set of pull-back figures+ vechicles. The following characters were included: *Miku Hatsune *Rin Kagamine *Len Kagamine *Luka Megurine Len and Rin were in their Road Rollers (orange and yellow versions one for each) and Luka in her Tuna Car. Prices for this are set to be at 1,480 yen each and they were released in March 2010. Nendoroid Puchi Race Queen Set Was a set of figures released exclusively to Japan only, meaning overseas customers could not purchase it. The set came with leek umbrellas and 2 mini cars. The artwork was based on the promotional artwork that featured on cars of the GT300 class of the Super GT since the 2008 season. Black ★ Rock Shooter A series of figurines was done based on the fan made character "Black ★ Rock Shooter" as part of promotional efforts in regard to B★RS anime. Black ★ Rock Shooter Charm A product of the Good Smile Company, the charm was a promotional gift with the 2010 August edition of “Monthly Hobby Japan.” It had a chain to fasten to a mobile phone and was approx 30mm tall. Black ★ Rock Shooter Anime Figure Was previewed at the the Wonder Festival Winter 2010 based on the Black ★ Rock Shooter anime due for release Spring 2010. B★RS preview. Black ★ Rock Shooter Black Blade Released in April 2010 by the Good Smile company. It is 1/8 figure and was sold for 6,800 yen. Black ★ Rock Shooter Was a figure released based on "Black ★ Rock Shooter", was released in December 2009 after being set back over qualitity issues. References External Links *Hobby Search *AmiAmi